Duchess and the Beggar - A Lesson in Decorum
by Disciplinary-Committee-Chief
Summary: After an inadequate offering and a break of club rules, Diana teaches Jennifer a lesson in class and respect.


"_My, my, aren't we dirty?_", Diana sneered, at the downtrodden Jennifer from atop her altar.

Having returned from collecting the latest offering, Jennifer was extremely tired. Battling with those mysterious creatures in order to retrieve such precious trinkets had left her drenched in a cold sweat, breathing heavily as she cast herself down before the aristocrat club.

Diana stood up and swaggered down to meet Jennifer, her wide hips swaying with each step. With her nose upturned and a devious smirk, Jennifer could not bear to meet the eyes of her social superior, instead looking down at the floor.

"_Get up, you irritating louse_", she commanded. Jennifer pretended not to hear her demand, evasively looking elsewhere. However, Diana was a young girl with pride, and she would not tolerate disobedience. With a swift kick, she forced Jennifer up.

Still, Jennifer would not meet her gaze. She continued staring downward. Diana pulled her chin up, forcing her face to turn towards hers. Jennifer's eyes still attempted to find another source of interest in the dark and candlelit room, but was stopped when Diana wrapped her hands around the sides of Jennifer's forehead. Jennifer and Diana were thus locked, nose-to-nose. Jennifer could feel Diana's hot breath against her own, and couldn't keep her brown eyes off Diana's rather striking blue.

"_If you wish to be a member of the Aristocrat Club, one must respect proper decorum. But look at you, peon, you're positively filthy!_".

"_Everything needs to be tidy, it's the rule, Jee~ni~feeer_", she and the other aristocrats sang.

Suddenly, Diana threw Jennifer into the ground. Diana straddled her back and hiked up Jennifer's dress, exposing the pink flesh of her behind to the Duchess. "_And those who disobey these rules need to be cleaned and appropriately... punished_". Her words were brimming with malice. "_**Proper** girls of the Aristocrat Club need some **grace**, need some **class**_", she said, accentuating each word with a squeeze of Jennifer's buttock. Jennifer attempted to scream, but was silenced with a kiss. She felt Diana's tongue intertwining with her own, winning dominance as she lapped around the inside of Jennifer's cheeks.

Once Diana was sure Jennifer could speak no more, she released her oral grip. She raised Jennifer up to a kneeling doggy style position. "_First, we need punishment_". Jennifer's dress was promptly torn off by the other Aristocrats, all watching as Diana asserted control.

Diana placed her right hand on the cold flesh of Jennifer's back, tracing her delicate finger along Jennifer's prominent spine. With her left, she centred it around Jennifer's behind, raised it, and brought it down with an echoing smack. Jennifer attempted to yelp, but her voice was reduced to nothing in the following barrage. In a rhythmic motion, Diana chanted with a passion "_Filthy wretch, filthy wretch, filthy wretch_", with each slap increasing in volume masking her shout. This continued for a few minutes before Jennifer was reduced to mere whimpers.

"_See? That wasn't so bad, right? But now, filthy wretch, it's time for cleansing._" Now pushed onto the floor, Jennifer weakly tried to get up, but was halted by Diana's surprisingly powerful shove bringing her back back onto the cold floor. Jennifer now felt powerless as Diana trailed her tongue along her stomach, licking away the dirt collected on her unclean body. This act continued for several minutes, with Diana's saliva washing all over her body, all around her delicate places such as her neck, armpits, breasts and bellybutton (Diana took special attention to her nipples, encircling Jennifer's supple pink areola until they became hard). Diana had just finished her assault upon the length of Jennifer's thighs, slick with saliva, when Jennifer could stand no more.

"_A-are you done?_", she pleaded, clear desperation evident in her voice.

"_**Done**? Now now, Jennifer_", Diana returned to her mocking tone, "_We must keep at it until we're clean and fit for tea_". Diana's eyes now focused on the pink slit between her legs.

Jennifer could bear keep from her own lust as Diana traced along the edges of her vulva. She did everything she had to refrain from pushing Diana's head towards her aching vagina. Her wishes were soon answered when Diana suddenly shifted to prey on her drenched sex. Diana's tongue slowly dragged itself along the rims of her hole, occasionally darting in to make Jennifer moan with pleasure.

After what seemed like an eternity of teasing, Diana raised her head, She herself was quite clearly affected by lust, with rather damp hair and visible beads of sweat dripping from her high forehead.

"_No hair?_" Diana exclaimed in a strangely pleasant tone. "Maybe you aren't as adult as we once thought." However, her face twisted with evil again. "Or perhaps you're just ashamed and choose to shave", she retorted, sticking a middle finger inside Jennifer's wet cunt.

Though not wont to admit it, Jennifer was in heaven. She internally begged for more as Diana's finger pumped in and out of her. Such prayers were rewarded when her body submitted and widened to accommodate Diana's second.

On the other side of the scenario, Diana was rather pleased with this outcome as well. Looking at Jennifer's eyes affixed wide to the ceiling, sounding voiceless moans sent Diana into ecstasy. With her other hand, she stealthily moved her fingers up to her slit, easily entering her dripping pussy, hiding her base lust from her Aristocrat compatriots.

Jennifer, prim and proper, had never masturbated nor experienced orgasm, so her incoming torrent came as a major shock. In anticipation, she tightened her legs together, locking Diana from the waves of pleasure with which her body was flowing. Diana, the proud Duchess, brought her slick fingers from her own vagina and denied this, forcing Jennifer open once more as her squirting juices left her.

Diana got up, now herself wet with sweat. She brought out a handkerchief with which she wiped her face, before cleaning other areas, like her own orgasm streaming down her leg.

"_You may show yourself out. A lady must have some level of dignity, after all._" She ended this with her usual bow of curtsey as Jennifer's sight failed and everything went black.

After a sleep of what seemed like months, Jennifer awoke on a far-off couch. The quiet bellows of the blimp were still audible to her, but what rather surprised her was the reappearance of her once torn clothes. It was almost like the events of the Club Room were but a dream. Jennifer got up, yawned, and greeted her canine companion, Brown. She scratched behind his ears as she felt weak at the stomach. She stroked her still moist vagina, and then looked at Brown. She commanded Brown to sit and admired his red cock. Brown sat expectancy in front of his master, now lustily caressing her pussy, She tensed and bit her lip whenever she entered herself, rubbing her inner walls. With her other hand, she reached down and gently began to delicately grip Brown's knot and fondle his testes. She needed this.


End file.
